


Salty Seadog

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Moaning, Orgy, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Taverns, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Gilnean Worgen Sailor gets lucky with Night Elf Demon Hunter Girl in Lion's Pride Inn (Goldshire).Straight sex
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 4





	Salty Seadog

Irea smelled them approaching before she even heard the sound of their feet on the floorboards. Over the prevailing smells of ale, food, and sex that permeated the Lion's Pride Inn the scent of salty sea air wafted from the entrance as the worgen stepped in. The humanoid wolf-men stood easily at seven feet tall even with their hunched postures, their loose-fitting clothes hanging over muscular bodies covered in a layer of thick black fur. The smell of the sea had sunk into their fur, their clothes, even their leather boots. It made any unoccupied eyes turn their way.  
A handful of the men made their way over to the bar for drinks, another handful towards the stairs to sleep. The last man's eyes scanned back and forth across the assembled bodies in the inn, passing over scantily clad elves and naked draenei before they settled on Irea. The demon hunter shifted a little as his eyes met her gaze, not flinching at the slight glow that shined behind her blindfold. She was sitting with her legs thrown over the edge of the banister that divided the entrance area from the main floor of the bar, and she had to turn almost sideways to look at him.  
He shouldered his way through the crowd towards her, pushing aside couples already locked in the throes of passion, pushing aside women and men trying to catch his attention. He approached and leaned against the railing beside her, making the old wood groan against his weight. "'ow much?" He asked bluntly, voice thick with a Gilnean accent. Irea hesitated a moment, not sure what to answer. Without waiting for her reply the man lifted a pouch of coins from his belt and set it on the railing. "Tug yer' pants down an' lemme 'ave a go. Y' can keep the lot."  
Now Irea was no stranger to this kind of arrangement. It wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last time that a strange man had offered her a fortune to make use of her uniquely demonic aspects. As a matter of fact she found his bluntness to be more than a little bit refreshing... So with a smile she tugged the pouch of coins into her lap and started to jump down from the railing.  
The sailor grabbed her ass to stop her moving, his roughly furred hand clapping on the soft flesh! She could feel his claws digging into her through the cloth of her pants. "On th' rail there, jus' 'ang yer ass down." He ordered, and she nodded her head. With her pants tugged down around her knees the elf  
scooted back and let herself hang over the edge of the banister, exposed and vulnerable.  
To his credit the sailor helped keep Irea in place there with a firm grip on her ass while he tugged his own loose pants down with a 'fwump'. A warmth pressed against Irea's loins a moment later, and the wolf-man growled appreciatively. "Rrrrgh~ Feels like a good 'un." The gruff voice murmured into her ear, his salty scent nearly overpowering her senses now that he was so close.  
His hips went up and Irea's jaw went down to release a soft groan, his pointed canine manhood drilling past her lips and pressing into her womanly depths in one smooth motion~ His hips rolled back down a minute later, then slid back up. Smoothly he powered in and out, never truly stopping to thrust but still always with power behind his movements. His gruff voice grunted and breathed hard in her ear, the hand not gripping her ass curling around the Illidari's waist to hold her steady.  
Even though he'd paid her, the string man was making love to her there on the tavern floor. It sent electric jolts of pleasure up her body, and without even  
thinking Irea found herself leaning against his strong, muscular chest. Her head rested on his shoulder, curled horn brushing against his neck with each firm roll of his hips. A low series of prolonged groans pressed themselves from her mouth to express her pleasure~  
As unexpectedly and suddenly as it had begun, it ended. The worgen let out a sudden snarl and gripped her tightly, his claws digging tiny pinpricks in her flawless purple skin as a wave of warmth blossomed inside of her. The inflated knot at the base of his shaft pressed insistently against her lips, but he held back from trapping himself there with her. Instead he allowed his orgasm to run its course, spewing his thick seed into her body before withdrawing alongside a heavy sigh from the both of them.  
"Appreciate yer company. I'll be seein' more of ya' 'nother time." He whispered into the stunned woman's ear, his powerful arms lifting her back onto the banister where he'd found her. Without another word the man pulled his pants up and went to join the rest of the crew at the bar, leaving Irea sweaty and shaking from the unexpected passion of their coupling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome


End file.
